powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hair Manipulation
The power to manipulate hair of oneself or others. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called *Animated Hair *Chaetokinesis *Comakinesis *Dasyokinesis *Pilokinesis *Prehensile Hair *Trichokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the hair of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color, etc., shape and manipulate it as if it was appendage, weave the hair into different shapes, etc. Due to hair lacking nerves or being directly affected by changes in the nervous system, attacks and damage are virtually harmless to the user. Applications *Alopecia Projection *Comakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Hair Color Manipulation *Hair Generation **Fur Generation *Hair Propulsion *Organic Attacks using hair. *Prehensile Hair Techniques *Comakinetic Flight *Hair Combat *Hair Empowerment *Hair Mimicry *Hair Teleportation Variations *Wool Manipulation Associations *Body Manipulation *Cloth Manipulation *Thread Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to manipulating the hair of others or only themselves. *May be limited to certain areas of hair, often only the head-hair. *Short hair may nullify, negate or render the ability ineffective. *May be limited to forming hair into tendrils. *Hair must be connected to user, keeping them close to danger. *Hair is relatively fragile, and flammable: Fire Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation could cause serious damage. **Bladed weapons and users of Cutting can make the meaning "haircut" all too literal. Known Users See Also: Prehensile Hair. *Trolls (Dreamworks Trolls)}} Gallery Kotohime_Naruto.JPG|Kotohime (Naruto) manipulating her hair to trap her foe. Sage_Art_Hair_Needle_Barrage.JPG|Jiraiya (Naruto) can manipulate his hair into needles for firing or to capture opponents. Mamba Hair.png|Mamba (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) uses her hair to strangle Goku Jr. SashLilac.png|Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) uses her two pigtails in combat. Shantae_Risky's_Revenge_-_Shantae.jpg|Shantae's (Shantae) main method of attack is using her hair as a whip. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi (D.Gray-man) manipulating his own hair. File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) controlling her hair via nanotechnology imbued into her body. File:Fist_of_the_Nose_Hair.gif|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Uses the Fist of the Nose Hair style to combat his foes with nasal hair. 006.jpg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) creates two swords with his nasal hairs by augmenting them nosehairlance.jpg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) creates a lance with his nosehairs by augmenting them Sani's_intimidation.jpg|Sunny (Toriko) reanimating his hair into a monster. File:Hair_Restrain.png|Flare Corona (Fairy Tail) uses Hair restrain. File:Yura_Controlling_Hair.png|Yura (InuYasha) using the hair of her victims masterfully to attack, control, track, and reattach limbs. Kaorinite hair.gif|Kaorinite (Sailor Moon S) manipulates her hair to attack Sailor Neptune. frightwig lifts car with hair.jpg|Frightwig (Ben 10) lifts a car using her hair. sedusa powerpuff girls z.jpg|Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls Z) has the ability to use her hair to grab individuals. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki's (The Grudge) primary weapon is her hair. Sif_H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Kejoro_H.png|Kejoro (Valkyrie Crusade) Mane-iac.png|Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Rapunzel H.png|Rapunzel (Valkyrie Crusade) laz.png|Lazuli (Winx Club) Metalhead_btts.png|Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Bayonetta the Hair Mage.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) uses her magic to influence hair based attacks Love_Deluxe_color.png|Yukako Yamagishi's Stand, Love Deluxe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) allows her to control her own hair. Love Love Deluxe.png|Karera Sakunami's Stand, Love Love Deluxe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) allows her to have control over other people's hair Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries